


Helpless

by Erizee



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brain Damage, Conversations, Fix-It, M/M, Snark, seriously there's a LOT of talking involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erizee/pseuds/Erizee
Summary: "Come on Ed, this is bullshit. You have to confront him about this!"Ed scoffed. Like that had worked so well the last few times. "What do you expect to happen? He'll never truly see me as an enemy, and what else is left? Nothing."Lee sighed and stood up. "He let you go, didn't he?"





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this textpost:  
> "I had a dream in which Sofia Falcone was going to kill Oswald but then Ed put a bullet in between her eyes. After that the two of them got rid of the body together while having salty conversations about how they can’t really let the other one go. I woke up feeling restored lol" by heartpoisedfanarts on tumblr. 
> 
> I didn't use the complete prompt but most of it is in here.   
> thanks to irisbleufic for helping me with the summary ^^  
> hope you like it, lucia! ^-^

"Have you heard the news?"

Ed looked up from the old crossword puzzle he was furiously trying to solve and waited for Lee to elaborate.  
Their relationship was tense, but she was a valuable ally. Not only was she willing to help him in the first place, she also had experience in several kinds of medicine. Psychology and the restoring of mental abilities included.

Lee sat down across from Ed and showed him the newspaper she had been holding.

 _Pax Penguina officially endorsed by the Falcone family_.

The picture below the headline showed Oswald, in one of his finest dark grey pinstripe suits with one of his best purple ties, the ones Ed had always liked best. As always, he was a figure of unquestionable power and wealth. And next to him..  
Ed frowend. There was a woman standing next to Oswald, smiling brilliantly into the camera, her lipstick bright even on the black and white newspaper. With a sudden rush of annoyance Ed noted how her arm was linked with Oswald's, like the two weren't just business partners but close friends. If not more.  
Ed felt sick.

It cost Ed a lot of willpower not to rip the paper into pieces. How dare this woman?? She couldn't just show up and.. _take your place?_  
Ed shook his head but couldn't deny his inner voice was right. Hearing about her and her... _partnership_ with Oswald through hushed conversations between visitors of the club had been bad enough, but actually seeing her stand where he would be if it hadn't been for Oswald?? That was torture. First that redhead that had shown up and disappeared without any explanation that Ed knew of, now her?

Ed swallowed and looked back down at his crossword puzzle, trying to concentrate on the questions he would have solved in less than a second if he just had his full brain capacity at hand. _A 6 letter river in south america that starts with A._  
The distraction worked as well as one would expect. Frustrated he couldn't solve even a simple geography question, he threw the paper across the room.

"Want to talk about it?"  
Despite the way Lee's way of interacting with her now much rougher surroundings had changed since she was just the M.E. of the GCPD, she still was the same woman that had let annoying little Ed play with the corpses in her lab. Ed appreciated her concern, even if he didn't quite understand how he had earned it.

He shook his head to decline, he didn't even know what to say, let alone want to, but the words came out anyway.  
"It's all Oswald's fault! He ruined my happiness and my revenge and froze me, now I'm the dumb one even though I should be the most feared person in the city by now and then this woman shows up and smiles prettily and isn't completely useless and has a nice last name to show off and suddenly mr. 'never make that mistake again' is with her like I never existed and like I couldn't be _so_ much better than her if I could only get my brain to work and if Oswald just hadn't frozen me she wouldn't be there and mess things up!! I hate that little freak."

Ed could see Lee shaking her head in exasperation without even looking at her.  
"Come on Ed, this is bullshit. You have to confront him about this!"  
Ed scoffed. Like that had worked so well the last few times. "I went with him to the docks to kill him three-.. two times. He survived both and froze me. I sent him riddles and he made fun of me. He even refused to freeze me again, like I'm not even worthy of being his enemy." Ed shook his head and ran his hand through his already dishelved hair before looking up at Lee. "What do you expect to happen? He'll never truly see me as an enemy, and what else is left? Nothing."  
Lee sighed and stood up. "He let you go, didn't he?" Ed nodded. "Yes but only because I don't even matter enough to be his enemy anymore."

"Then make him change his mind. Talk it out. You're clearly not done with him yet and I bet neither is he."  
Ed went to protest, but she cut him off. "I have to tend to my patients now. Don't get yourself or Grundy killed on the way."  
Lee left with a wave of her hand and a handful of bandages.

Just a few minutes after her departure Grundy came in, breathing heavily and smiling happily.  
"Fight.. Good. Grundy win." Ed gave his companion a strained smile and sighed. Grundy always won yet he still seemed to need Ed to be as proud of him for it as he was himself.

Grundy pulled Ed up to his feet by his arm and closely examined his face, like he was trying to read it.  
"Ed... sad. Need cheer-up." Ed violently shook his head and protested loudly but Grundy was already swinging him through the room in a clearly lessened demonstration of his true strengh.  
"Fight fun! Grundy friend need fun!"

Before Grundy could accidentally break Ed's rips in a misguided attempt at helping his friend, Ed defensively held up his hands and ordered him to stop.  
Confused, Grundy stood still and tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy. Ed had to force the mental image aside.  
"Grundy friend... don't want fun?"  
"I don't need a cheer-up! I'm completely fine, just.. tired." _of seeing strangers where I should be.  
_

Ed sighed and considered Lee's words again. He didn't like it, but she was right. Living in the fight club was fun and it provided him with easy money and maybe even a friendship with Grundy and Lee, but he couldn't go on like this.  
He had never been good at letting things go. He needed closure before he could truly move on.

"Well actually... I think there's something you might be able to help me with, big guy."  
Grundy nodded eagerly. "Grundy help friend!"

\------

Oswald sighed in satisfaction and took a sip from his monstrously expensive wine. "Another succesful day. I take it the rest of your father's loyalists are all on my side now?"

Sofia smiled at him and nodded. Just shortly after the photo had hit the newspapers, the rest of the faces she recognised from her childhood and newspaper covers from her early adult years had shown up at her house and asked for protection and a place at the table.

"I'm so glad you decided to accept my friendship. I know we had a rough start but I truly appreciate you, Oswald." She softly touched his shoulder. By now she had realised he would never react to her advances in the same way Gordon did, but careful touches always helped strenghen a bond, not matter platonic or romantic.  
Recalling the children she had gathered from the streets she added "thank you for letting me keep the orphanage even though I went behind your back to set it up."  
She smiled softly and raised her own glass of wine, brown curls framing her face as she sat down next to Oswald.

"To you."  
"To our partnership."

They drank quietly, each of them buried in their own thoughts.  
Sofia thought of the next stage of her plan and her slipping control over Gordon.  
Oswald thought of his empire and how he could never rule as efficient as he did now without Sofia's help. He did certaintly NOT think of a certain glasses-wearing man he wished at his side along with Sofia, who, unbeknownst to Oswald, was currently on the way to him.

"You know, I've been thinking."  
Oswald looked up from his nails and sent Sofia a questioning look. "About what?"  
"Remember what I said a few weeks ago, about how you still don't have the Falcone name? There's still a way to change that."  
"What do you mean? I thought that little newspaper story already secured your father's minions loyalty?"  
Sofia leaned across the table and smiled. "Sure, they follow you. But think how much they'll trust you once you've married into the Falcone family!"

Oswald snorted but quickly sobered up when he saw Sofia's frown.  
"My dear Sofia, you've truly been a great help to me and I really do consider you a friend, but I believe you're vastly over-estimating your value. Me? Marrying _you_??"  
The hurt look on Sofia's face was only half fake.

She watched as Oswald stood up and limped towards the bar. "I'm sorry, Sofia, but you're not exactly what I would call.. prime spouse material. Not for me, anyway."  
Sofia took a few calming breaths, believing Oswald wouldn't notice with his back turned towards her. "I know you don't love me that way. I wasn't suggesting a marriage out of love, but one of convenience! A merging of two rival families, ruling as one! Imagine how much power we would have! I thought we were friends and-"

Oswald cut her off with a harsh laugh and turned back to face her. "Ah, see? _That's_ what you're really after. Power. Money. You even dare to try and blackmail me into it."  
Sofia grit her teeth, her fury over Oswald uncovering her ambitions momentarily overshadowing her disappointment in herself. "No, that's not-" "You really want to keep lying? After weeks of pretending to care for me? You're not the first one to try that cheap little trick."

Sofia rose from her seat and smiled bitterly. "I'm not tricking you, Oswald. You can trust me. I'm your friend and I can help you much better if you make me your equal instead of your lackey." She slowly slid her hand down her dress until she felt the hilt of the gun hidden in the hidden pocket of her dress. "This is only for you, I swear. I would do anything for-" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME!"

Oswald's outburst was sudden and unexpected. Sofia flinched but quickly collected herself. "I'm sorry, I-" "No, you're not. Do you really think I'm _that_ stupid?? I may have fallen for your act until now but enough is enough."

Oswald turned back towards the bar to take a deep breath. It had been obvious Sofia was only after his power, he had known from the start, but a part of him had hoped her friendship and concern was real, or at least part of why she stayed. He had been so desperate for friendship and love of any kind, for someone to actually _care_ , he had ignored all the warning signs. No matter how obvious they seemed now.  
He was lucky she had revealed herself before she could truly bring his ruin. Rookie mistake.

Oswald didn't hear Sofia slip her hand into her pocket, or aim the gun at him.

He only knew something was wrong when the safety was turned off and a now cold and uncaring voice whispered. "Well then. I don't need you to keep the families' support. Some of them will probably thank me for getting rid of you."

Oswald didn't attempt to defend himself. What difference would it make? Sofia was likely a very good shot and she was only two metres away. Anyone would be able to kill that close.  
If he had to die at the hands of a friend, he would do it with dignity. This time around, at least.  
_That's what you get for letting someone in_ , Oswald thought bitterly.

He squeezed his eyes shut to prevent any stray tears and took one last sip from his wine.  
"Was any of it real? Or were you just making fun of my weakness all this time?"  
Sofia shrugged but kept her gun trained on Oswald's head. "What do you expect to hear? I'm about to shoot you. Who shoots someone they consider a friend?" Oswald smiled bitterly.  
Sofia rolled her eyes while her finger found the trigger. "I didn't hire the orphans, if that helps. Not that it would change anything once you're dead. Goodbye, Penguin. It was fun while it lasted."

The door flew open just as the last word left Sofia's mouth.

\------

Ed stormed into the Iceberg Lounge, not too unlike the way he had done just a few weeks ago. The only difference was this time, he had a friend at his side.

Grundy was directly behind Ed as he entered just in time to see Sofia Falcone aim a gun at Oswald's head. He ignored the equal amounts of anger over what she was doing and delight over how she and Oswald apparently weren't an item after all, and aimed his own gun at the pair.

Sofia reacted quickly enough and aimed at Grundy, firing two shots in quick succession before diving behind the bar to take cover from Ed's bullets.  
Ed didn't have to check for his friend's well-being to know he was fine. Grundy roared and ran after Sofia, the entrance wounds of her bullets barely bleeding at all.  
She fled the room, Grundy hot on her trail.

Breathing heavily from the exitement and the way he had practically run to the Lounge, Ed slid the gun back into the back of his pants before remembering he was alone with his enemy now. Again.  
Thankfully, Oswald didn't seem to particularly care. All he did was lean backwards against the bar and down his unfinished drink. He should really control his alcohol intake, Ed thought.

Oswald shot Ed a look and poured himself another drink. "What are you doing here, Ed?"  
Ed grinned in response, only partially maliciously. "Looks like I just can't stay away from you." The words were meant to come out cold and mockingly, but Ed's voice cracked halfway through and ruined it. He shook his head but didn't take the words back. That would be like losing after all. Again.

"Seriously, Ed. Why are you here? Another attempt at my life that's doomed to fail? Doesn't it get tiring for you to lose over and over again?"  
Ed stood in the middle of the room, unsure of whether or not it would be okay for him to sit. He settled for walking over to Oswald and leaning sideways against the bar.  
"Don't underestimate me, Oswald. Maybe I did come here to kill you."  
Oswald smiled weakly. "Sure. And that's why you saved me from Sofia."

Ed frowned. He didn't like how sad Oswald sounded. Shouldn't he be happy he was alive?? Gloating about Ed of all people saving his life?? Anything would be better than this apathy.  
"Should I... should I have let her kill you?"  
Oswald shrugged. "What does it matter. Why keep going like this if everyone I start to care about betrays me in the end anyway. Maybe I should just take the hint already."

Ed found himself at a loss for words. What did one say in such a situation? _Should_ he say anything at all? Wasn't this what he wanted? To win against Oswald? To make him suffer?  
_Not like this. This is.. wrong._

"This is bullshit, Oswald. Since when do you care about being liked?? You have everything you ever wanted, you control nearly the whole city! And you let one little betrayal bring you down??"  
Ed leant away again, only now realising he was almost touching Oswald. He had no idea where that outburst had come from. Why was he so angry?

Oswald smiled bitterly and looked away. "You're wrong."  
Ed frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't have everything I ever wanted. Not everything."

Ed was silent for a few seconds, trying to process what Oswald had said. Could he really mean- "And it isn't just this betrayal either. Sofia is just the last one in a long line of betrayals" Oswald continued, as if he hadn't just accidentally confessed something Ed still had a hard time to understand.  
"Speaking of which, why are _you_ of all people trying to help me? Shouldn't you be the first to make fun of me for being weak?"  
Ed scoffed. "You mean like you would?"  
Oswald didn't answer. He only looked down and took a sip from his drink.

Ed swallowed hard. "You're _my_ enemy, alright? I won't allow anyone else to bring you down. That's _my_ job."  
_Well done, Ed. A half-truth_ , Ed mentally congratulated himself.  
Oswald's raised eyebrow ruined his satisfaction in the fraction of a second. Why was Oswald after all this time away from him still able to make him doubt his own thoughts??  
"Yeah. Sure."

Before Ed could say anything, not that he knew what, Grundy re-entered the room, a corpse on his shoulder.

Ed jumped up and practically skipped over to Grundy. "Well done, big guy!"  
Grundy smiled proudly and dropped the woman on the floor. Ed's smile disappeared as soon as he could see woman's face.

"Grundy."  
His friend nodded enthusiastically.  
"This. This is the woman you chased outside?"  
He nodded again and grinned.  
Ed looked at the woman again. "She. She's blonde."

Ed stared down at the corpes and felt the strong urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Grundy, this isn't her."  
The crestfallen look on Grundy's face made Ed almost regret his words. Somewhere along the way he startes to genuinely care about this literal zombie and seeing him so hurt didn't sit right with him. It was a little like seeing a gigantic puppy getting kicked.

"She not bad?"  
Oswald turned and rolled his eyes. "No, she's n-" "Yes! She is! Well done, Grundy!"  
Ed sent a pointed look in Oswald's direction. "You caught the right one. Oswald and I will.. we'll bury her for you. Sound good?"  
Grundy smiled and crushed Ed in one of his bear hugs. "Ed good friend."  
He left after another proud look at the woman on the floor.

"Do you really expect me to bury this stranger with you?? Just so your.... your little _pet_ doesn't feel stupid?"  
Ed rolled his eyes. "Well I guess I can't expect you to understand the concept of friendship. Some of us don't want to hurt our friends."  
"Oh, sure. You'd never hurt a friend. Say that to the bullet wound in my chest."  
Ed glared at Oswald and walked back over to him. "We both know I didn't do that without a reason. You hurt me first!"  
Oswald took a threatening step in Ed's direction. Only now did Ed realise he was alone with him. For real, this time. He cursed himself for not telling Grundy to at least wait outside.  
"Do you really want to play this game? Do I need to remind you that you were the one that forced me to go alone to a dinner that almost got me killed literally two days after you promised I could always count on you?? You promised you'd be there, at 8 at the mansion and you weren't! No, you were off with some blonde idiot that didn't deserve to spend even a single second with you while I spend the worst evening of my life alone!! How is that for never hurting your friend!"

Oswald stopped, breathing heavily. He was close enough Ed could see how glassy his eyes were. He could see tears forming, covering his oddly warm green eyes. Had there always been those tiny blue and grey spots? Ed couldn't tell.

His trance was broken when Oswald closed his eyes and turned away.  
Ed blinked rapidly and watched as Oswald picked up the left arm of the woman on the floor.  
"What.. are you doing?"  
Oswald looked at him like he was an idiot. Well, maybe he was.  
"Burying the body your idiotic.. _friend_ brought in here?"

Ed smiled almost softly and helped Oswald drag the body outside.

-

"Remind me why I'm helping you do this?" Oswald breathed heavily, clearly not accustomed to lifting heavy objects. Ed would make fun of him, but he wasn't faring any better.

Ed shrugged and another shovel-full of dirt covered the corpse.  
"I guess you wanted to get out of talking to me and you couldn't think of any other way?" It was meant as a joke, but out of the corner of his eyes Ed could see Oswald shifting uncomfortably.

He waited for an answer, but Oswald didn't continue.  
Well, Ed supposed he should be glad they had talked as much as they did without trying to murder each other once again. It was weird, but in a pleasant way.

The silence was deafening. The only sounds either of them could hear was the quiet sound of shovels splitting the earth and the soft prattle of dirt hitting a semi-solid object, accompanied by their shared heavy breathing.

Ed couldn't stand the silence. 

"Oswald?"  
Oswald hummed in response, focussing on the task at hand.  
Ed wasn't sure where to start. "I guess.. I'm sorry you lost her. She seemed.. important to you." He bit down on his lip to prevent any sign of bitterness to show, but he knew he had practically spat out the last part of his sentence. So much for a honest apology.

It seemed enough for Oswald. He sent Ed a questioning look and raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Ed's tone.  
"There's no need to apologise. It was my own fault to let her get so close."

Neither of them said anything for a while.  
Once again, it was Ed who broke the silence.

"Where you and her.. uhm.. an item?"

Ed expected a lot of different answers to his question. While he was still talking, he calculated every word Oswald might say, bracing himself against the terrible possibility of a comfirmation, even if he didn't understand why the idea bothered him so much. He expected everything from a solemn nod, to Oswald silently shaking his head, to Oswald raging and throwing his shovel at Ed.

Ed should be used to Oswald not following his expectations. Somehow, after friendship and animosity alike, he could still surprise him.  
And surprise him he did.

He started laughing, hysterically and without restraint.

Ed stared at him in wonder as Oswald almost dropped his shovel in an effort to stay upright.

It took almost five full minutes until Oswald had calmed down enough to answer Ed's question properly.  
"We weren't. She wanted to marry me just before she pulled out that gun but I refused."

Ed frowned. "So... that headline.. and your pose on the photo and the way that she replaced me without even asking me was all... acting?"  
"Not all of it. She was my only friend and I did care about her. But no, we weren't an item. Don't worry."  
Ed's frown deepened and he stopped covering the corpse between them in dirt. "Why would I worry? I don't care if you were together or not. Why would I?"

Oswald snorted but didn't say anything else. He and Ed both knew how shaky Ed's voice had sounded.

They finished the burial in almost comfortable silence.

After the corpse was safely hidden underneath a solid cover of dirt, Ed dropped his shovel and sighed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Oswald wiping off the dirt on his hand, a disgusted expression on his face. Ed quickly hid his smile behind his hand.

"So, I guess this is the end of our reluctant partnership", Oswald said and hastily turned to leave.  
Suddenly panicking, Ed jumped towards him and took hold of his wrist.

Oswald frowned and slipped his hand into his jacket for his gun, alarmed by Ed's sudden movement.  
"Ed, what-" "You can't go yet!"

Ed coughed nervously but didn't let go of Oswald's wrist. He had come to meet Oswald for a reason. He hadn't come to see Oswald solely out of some misguided impulse. That had certainly been a huge part of why he had so suddenly left the Narrows with Grundy, but not all of it. He would not let him leave until he had said what he wanted to.  
"What do you-" "After procedures like this it's custom for the two involved parties to negotiate their future relationship and possible cooperations should both agree and since that hasn't happened you can't-"

Clearly done, Oswald interrupted Ed once and for all. "Can you please get to the point?"  
"We need to negotiate! I'm not done with you, you're not done with me, we need to confront our issues. Lee's words, not mine. There has to be some kind of agreement in which we can both coexist more or less peacefully."

Oswald raised an eyebrow. "So _now_ you suddenly want to coexist? What happened to the Ed I know, determinded to kill me? If I recall correctly, you stormed into the Lounge today with a gun in your hand."  
"...Maybe, but that was just in case of protection! I'm not exactly keen on another six months on ice. Lee and Grundy put some things into perspective for me."

Oswald shrugged. "I guess I could consider a truce. If you offer the right compensation for what you did to me, of course. We both have things to atone for."

Why was Ed feeling so euphoric at Oswald's words? He nodded enthusiastically and shook Oswald's outstreched hand.

Despite having reached the start of an agreement which they should now discuss, neither of them turned to leave. Neither of them knew what to say, or how to say it. All they did was stand still, focus only on the other.

Not a single rational thought was left in Ed's mind as he stared into Oswald's green eyes, barely visible in the darkness surrounding them.  
Both of them were hyper-focussed on the touch of their hands. All those feelings Ed hadn't known how to name until now, that he was too scared to confront, suddenly spilled out of him, filling him with warmth.

Ed didn't realise he was leaning in until there was no space left between them to lean into.

Oswald's lips were incredibly soft. Even though Ed had only leant in out of impulse, he immediately melted at the feel of them on his own.  
The always on-going conflict inside Ed momentarily stilled. Only the feel of Oswald's non-moving lips remained.

Ed pulled back, shocked by his own actions.  
Oswald's eyes were wide and unbelieving and Ed half expected him to faint.

Ed was about to apologise or play it off as a joke only to wail in self-pity and doubt later, but after only a moment, Oswald grabbed Ed's glittery suit and pulled Ed down towards him.

This time, Oswald wasn't an uninvolved participant. He pushed his own against Ed's lips almost aggressively and despite his obvious inexperience and no tongue being involved Ed's skin tingled all over.  
Ed's hands met Oswald's upper waist, not daring to go any further, while Oswald's hands messed up Ed's hair.

This time, it was Oswald who broke away. Ed felt himself chase his lips before he could help himself and heard Oswald huff out a quiet laugh that only they could hear.  
Ed rest his head on top of Oswald's for a few seconds, breathing heavily. His eyes still closed, he reveled in the comfort of the moment, Oswald's body-heat warming him from inside-out.

Finally, Ed leaned slightly away from Oswald again.  
He hoped Oswald's wide and uncontrollably happy smile wasn't just his imagination.  
There was no use or concernable reason trying to control his own answering smile.

They stared at each other, neither of them saying a word.  
Ed could practically feel the tension between them.

He coughed pointedly and took a single step backwards.  
"I should.. I should go. Grundy probably doesn't know the way back and Lee needs help and I really shouldn't make her wait."  
"Yes, of course, I'm quite busy too, there's still work to be done and traitors to catch and a city to be run."

Neither of them moved. They just kept standing there, both fighting the urge to lean in again.

In the end, Oswald cracked first.  
He shook his head and took a step back, this time far enough Ed couldn't reach him.  
Without saying anything, Oswald turned around and started walking back to the Lounge.

Ed followed his lead and took a few steps back to the direction of the Narrows, thankful Oswald had given him an excuse to not deal with what just happened yet oddly disappointed in this turn of events.

"Ed?"

One word from Oswald and Ed turned back around, exitedly skipping back to his former and maybe reconciled friend.

Oswald seemed unsure.  
"I.. I might need help finding Sofia. Now that she and her father's loyalists aren't on my side anymore, I lost a lot of my resources. Would you-" "Yes!"  
Ed coughed and hid an unsure smile behind his hand at Oswald's raised eyebrow. It was too dark for him to make out how red Oswald's cheek were.  
"I mean.. I will consider it."

Oswald smiled shakily and nodded once. He hastily turned around and finally left for good.

Ed smiled and brought his hand to his chest to calm his raging heartbeat.  
He hadn't exactly come with a plan, but his idea of the evening had definitely not included saving Oswald's life, burying the wrong corpse with him and kissing the man he had only weeks prior considered his worst enemy.

Even after everything, Oswald still had the ability to turn over every single one of Ed's plans, completely disarm him with his whole magnifying being and leave him helpless.  
And for the first time in almost a whole year, Ed didn't mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real attempt at a fix-it is also my longest one-shot ever  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> (do I tag this as "first kiss" or would that be a spoiler)


End file.
